Electronic devices, such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDA's), often contain firmware and/or software applications that are either provided by the manufacturers of the electronic devices, by telecommunication carriers, or by third parties. These firmware and software applications often contain bugs. New versions of firmware and software are periodically released to fix the bugs and/or to introduce new features.
Update programs, code, or functions employed to update the firmware and/or software components in electronic devices may also need to be changed, modified, and/or updated. Programs may be updated by employing an update agent. An update agent may comprise software for updating one of firmware and/or software. Updating the update agent in an electronic device, for example a mobile handset, may be challenging. If the update is not executed properly, the update agent may be rendered inoperable and/or become corrupted.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.